Kohachi Inugami
Kohachi Inugami (隠神 鼓八千, Inugami Kohachi) is a kemono bakedanuki running a kemono detective agency in Tokyo. After meeting Kabane, he took him with him in order to help him find his parents. Appearance Personality Plot Inugami was arriving in Kabane's village with Kusaka, who was explaining him about the dead animals and hired him to deal with the situation. When a deer blocked their path, he went outside to smoke a cigar and then saw Kabane in the rice fields. He tried greeting him, but Kabane didn't respond. Later that evening, he was in a hot spring, when Yataro came to introduce himself and tell him that he will be helping him during his stay. As he was taking a bath, Inugami asked Yataro about the other boy, Kabane and later when he left the baths, he asked Kusaka that he wants Kabane to be the one helping him. On the next morning, Kabane brought breakfast to Inugami, but he still was avoiding talking with him. Inugami then introduced himself and asked if he has seen something strange, but Kabane told him they will speak after he eats as he stinks and people usually can't eat around him, but that didn't bother Inugami. Kabane then told him about the rotting animals he had seen and that it usually occurs at new moon. Inugami then spend the next couple of days with Kabane, while was helping Kabane do his job, in wait for the new moon. As they worked on the field, Inugami noticed the stone around Kabane's neck and when inspected it, he understood it was very valuable life calculus and no parent abandoning someone would give them that. Inugami asked Kabane if he wanted to see his parents, but Kabane wasn't sure as he never had thoughts on that before. On the night of the new moon, Kabane was crying behind a shack saying he was the monster, when Inugami found him. Inugami then decided to reveal that he is a kemono and explained that Kabane was a hybrid between human and ghoul, and that the calculus works as a shield against Kabane's kemono thirst. He then told Kabane that it was a different monster that was killing the animals, hearing that Kabane got worried about Yataro and they went looking for him. As they found Yataro, and saved him from two infected dogs, they saw the culprit monster. Inugami shot the deer monster, but wasn't able to fully separate his head. Kabane then jumped and put his hand in the deer's mouth and then ripped it from the monster's body, to the surprised Inugami. On their way back to the house, Kabane told Inugami that he won't be able to stay, as Yataro now knows what he is. Inugami then pointed a gun at him and explained that his aunt had hired him to kill Kabane and that she also knew who he was, as his mother left him in her care. Inugami then asked again Kabane if he wanted to meet his parents, but Kabane said no and asked for him to kill him. Inugami then showed the dead body to his aunt and took it with him to dispose it. A bit later, in Inugami's car Kabane woke up, and Inugami told him he can't die as he is a ghoul and that they are now in Tokyo. Powers & Abilities Relationships Trivia *Inugami likes tanuki soba and dislikes kitsune udon. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kemono